Joan Da
Joan Da Is The 7Th Finalist.She Are Safe When She On The First Bottom 2 With Jerianne Templo.She Sing Chasing Pavements By Adele To His 1St Bottom 2 To Not Be Going Home.But She Safe Again On The 8Th Bottom 2 With Takeoff She Sing "Grenade" By Bruno Mars The Judges Vote That Woll Be DeadLock.So She Is a Winner With A 9.99 Vote And The Takeoff With 6.67 So She Is The Greater Than Takeoff But Her Last Time She Ws Failed To Sing.On 7Th Bottom 2 She Was Going Home Said The Judges Vote So Ms Pilta Is No Mentored With Over 25 Group.She Ws On Bottom 2 With Allen Jane Sta.Maria.She Sing A Song Said Martin,She Song A Express Said Gary.All Who Say Are Mentor.On The X-Factor Philippines Album She Sing "Ang Pag-Ibig Kong Ito" Now Nationwide. Joan Relationship *Ms.Pilita - Her Mentored *Over ' 25 - Her Group *Jerianne Templo - Her Opponent In 1st Bottom Night. *Takeoff - Her Opponent In 8th Bottom Night *Allen Jane Sta. Maria - Her Last Opponent When She Sent On Home. *Mark And Modesto - Her Teamate. Joan Song *Sunday's Morning *Chasing Pavements *Every Breath You Take *Jewel *Nobela *Gusto Ko Lang Sa Buhay *Billie Jean *Greanade *Its All About Him *You Oughta Know *Ang Pag-Ibig Kong Ito *I Cant Tell You Why Joan Story *'Joan Da' is a 26 year old band vocalist from San Pablo City, Laguna. Da auditioned with Jewel's "You Were Meant For Me". During the Bootcamp stage, she sang "Every Breath You Take" by The Police. She sang "I Can't Tell You Why" by The Eagles during the Judges' home visit. On weeks 1 and 5, she landed on the bottom 2 with Jerianne Templo and Takeoff, respectively, but she survived elimination both times. She was Corrales' last remaining act after Modesto Taran was eliminated on week 4. On week 6, she landed again on the bottom 2 with Allen Sta. Maria. Da was eliminated after Charice, Nievera, and Valenciano decided to eliminate her over Sta. Maria; her mentor, Corrales, however backed her. She was eliminated on September 9, 2012 and came in seventh place.Due to her elimination on week 6, Corrales lost the chance of being the winning mentor. *a found herself at the bottom two for the third time and faced off with the youngest contestant Allen Sta. Maria. Da chose Auburn's "All About Him," while Sta. Maria sang Willow Smith's "I Am Me." *But judges Martin Nievera, Gary Valenciano and Charice all voted to keep Sta. Maria in the competition, with only Corrales on Da's side. *Nievera and Valenciano both felt that Sta. Maria gave the better survival performance, with Nievera saying Sta. Maria "sang for her life," while Da "sang a song." *Both girls stood on the stage crying as the judges gave their verdict. Corrales went up the stage to hug her contestant, as Da thanked her family for supporting. *"I think God has better plans for me," Da said as tears rolled down her face. *With Da out of the competition, all of Corrales' Over-25 contestants have been eliminated from "X Factor," with Mark Mabasa exiting the show during the Final 11, then followed by Modesto Taran. *Valenciano has one more contestant -- the quartet Daddy's Home -- while Charice still has two: Sta. Maria and early favorite KZ Tandingan. *Only Nievera still has an intact lineup: Jeric Medina, Gabriel Maturan and Kedebon Colim. *Both "Joan" and "Allen" made the top 10 trending topics on Twitter in the Philippines with fans dismayed about the bottom two results. *As expected many netizens took their ire on Colim. *"Allen and Joan don't deserve to be on the bottom 2. Kedebon, makunsensya ka. Because of you, those who really got the talent, natatanggal," said Katerina Montenegro. *"So sad to see how Joan Da and Allen Sta.Maria needs to battle it out to be saved while Kedebon is still safe with his trashy performances," said Andie Yves. *"Seeing Kedebon still on that stage when all the other far better contestants were already gone is simply ridiculous... IT SUCKS!" said Ma. Ysabel.